


Deep In December

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's deep in December when we remember with fondness and hopefully forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In December

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday advent challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Also fills my "reunited" square on my cotton candy bingo square.
> 
> Title from the musical "The Fantastiks" and inspired by lyrics from a song of the same name in the same musical. Lyrics found at the end of the fic.

_September_

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, breathing in deep. Draco's arms tightened around him and kissed the top of Harry's head. "We need to get out soon."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's shoulder. "I know."

"Our first public appearance," Draco said. He loosened his embrace and reached for the sponge. "How bad do you think it's going to be?"

Harry hummed and turned so Draco could reach his back. He'd never shared a shower with any of his other lovers and though it was part of their regular routine now, the experience still sent a quiet little thrill through him. He wanted to call it contentment, but this was deeper. Something new and yet something old and altogether wonderful and nice. He felt it at other times with Draco, when they were cooking and after in bed and sometimes just first thing in the morning, before the day started. 

"Bad?" Harry took a deep breath. "At least we told everyone who should know already. That should make it easier."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "But the reporters will be there."

Harry tilted his head back and smiled. "I know the Aurors who will be on security tonight. It'll be fine."

"Hope springs eternal?"

"Something like that."

~~~

Harry was giggling when he exited the Floo. Draco was playful--stealing kisses and touches while they were dressing and had boldly tickled Harry as they'd left. Knowing Draco though, it was only to hide how nervous he was. Harry took his lover's hand in his as they walked toward the Ministry atrium, unashamed of his relationship. Draco held tight and his arm was rigid. He was smiling, but nervous. Harry stroked his thumb with his as they approached the waiting crowd. A few photographers and reporters were at the entrance, taking down names and taking some photographs. Several couples were ahead of them and Harry tried to sneak in without drawing attention.

"No hiding, Potter," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry half smiled and pulled Draco closer to his side. A photographer must have seen it because the moment Harry leaned in to prove exactly how much he wasn't hiding, a flash went off. He smirked and kissed Draco's cheek. "Of course not," he promised.

"Mr. Potter!" Melinda Johnson called out. She was the Prophet's newest reporter; she'd transferred in from a small local paper, and had been looking for her 'big scoop' ever since to get a better position at the Prophet's office. Harry wished that she'd not been assigned to the ball tonight--this was exactly the sort of 'scoop' that would make her career, but also make Harry's life more difficult. Her stories so far had been nothing but embellished truths.

"Ms. Johnson," Harry greeted.

She simpered and looked at Harry and Draco's entwined hands. "One doesn't see you and Mr. Malfoy in public together and certainly not like this. Do you have news to share?"

Draco cleared his throat. "We do, actually. If you'd like, please contact my solicitor and we can arrange a meeting later in the week. If you'll excuse us."

She stepped in front of them and smiled. Much like a snake would if it could, Harry thought. "But couldn't our readers get just a little tidbit?"

"Mr. Malfoy and I have been in a relationship for the last six months," Harry said. "Now, please, we'd like to go in."

Ms. Johnson nodded and made a note on a bit of paper. The photographer gave her a photo which was then wrapped together with the paper and a quick tap with a wand sent it off. Harry knew it was likely going to be the front page feature tomorrow. Draco led them in to the hall which was filled already with invitees and Ministry employees.

"Once more into the breach?" Harry whispered.

~~~

_One Week Later_

"Bloody Howlers!" Draco yelled.

Harry yawned and peeked through one eye. Draco's arse walked away toward the living room and Harry reluctantly woke up. He grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms for them each and joined his lover in the living room. No less than seven owls were waiting by the window and Harry noticed one neighbor across the way watching curiously. "I think we'll need to call the Aurors again."

Draco opened the window and the owls dropped their letters one by one. All of them went right into the fireplace where they made a god awful noise, each screeching in protest. "Have you thought about my suggestion?" he asked quietly. The windows were bolted again and Draco glared at the watching neighbor.

"The Manor?" Harry asked. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of tea. 

"It's warded," Draco said. "The house elves will make sure that we never see mail that is a Howler or in any way rude or insulting. Our neighbors will never bother us and that will be a blessing enough--we'll never have to deal with Mr. Glass glaring at us when he passes us because we're 'faggots'." Draco's sneer could be heard clear as a bell.

Harry put their tea on the table. "Breakfast?"

"Harry!" Draco said.

Harry sighed. "What about your parents? Surely they mind having their son move back home."

Dracoe waved his hand. "Father invited us back."

Harry blinked. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did I forget to mention it?" Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that the Manor is perfect for us and my parents don't mind."

Harry stared into his cup. "I...let me think about it. Okay?"

~~~

_One Month Later_

Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was another guest at the table with Narcissa. A female, blonde, guest. He bit his lip to keep from saying something and took his seat next to Draco. The house elves brought in their meal as Narcissa introduced their guest. "Astoria was a year behind you," Narcissa said. "She's Daphne's sister."

Harry vaguely remembered that name. Draco nodded. "Greengrass, right?"

Astoria smiled a little. Harry tried really hard to not scowl. Ever since he and Draco had moved back in, there had been a never ending parade of female purebloods at dinner. Narcissa continued to be polite and inclusive, but Lucius watched Harry out of the corner of his eye and looked approvingly smug when Draco willing engaged in conversation with the dinner guests.

"Her family has a long and proud tradition," Lucius said. "Making several contributions that led to our current Ministry."

Draco raised his own eyebrow. "You mean the Ministry that you were complaining only last night was unfairly taxing purebloods?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "The taxes might be unfair, but the Ministry is nevertheless proving its worth as our society rebuilds itself."

"My father is working with several Ministry officials to ease the tax burdens," Astoria piped up. "He agrees that there needs to be a fairer tax rate and that taxes should be more evenly distributed."

Lucius smiled and gave Draco a look that spoke of nothing but approval. Draco sighed. "Perhaps, it does fall that the purebloods often have more of the wealth, but if we had a tax rate that was..."

Harry tuned the conversation out because he'd found out early that being raised as a Muggle made his opinion less than nothing at the dinner table. He picked at his food in a sulk, but he paused when Draco's hand settled on his thigh. He looked over, but Draco showed no sign of having done anything. Lucius continued to look pleased that Draco was easily talking with Astoria, but the hand on Harry's thigh was comforting.

~~~

Draco stopped Harry as he was walking into the bathroom and kissed him. "Hey."

Harry smiled. "Hey."

"I know exactly what my father is up to," Draco said. He put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him close. "And he's can't change anything about us. I am completely gay, no matter what he wants, and current Ministry laws would allow a child we adopted to inherit. What's more--" he smiled. "I love you."

Harry let out a breath. "You think that's why he invited us here--to get you married to a pureblood witch?"

Draco shrugged. "I think so. It doesn't matter, though."

Harry smiled softly and walked back toward the bed. "Prove it. Prove that it doesn't matter and you will never want any of those witches. Prove that you only will ever want me in your bed."

~~~

Harry paused on his way to the family sitting room. Narcissa had asked him to join her for some tea and sandwiches, always eager to know Harry more. It was a small comfort that she at least accepted him into the family.

"--less, Draco," Lucius said. "The magic on the Malfoy inheritance will only accept a child of your blood."

"My blood, I know," Draco growled. "I've read the books closely. So long as my child is of my blood, he will inherit."

There was a momentary pause. "I can change it," Lucius threatened slowly and quietly. "I am still head of the family and can make it so you will have to marry a pureblood witch in order for your son to inherit."

"Do it then," Draco challenged. "It won't change my opinion."

"You would let this house, the family money, the heirlooms, the books, all of it--you would let it go the Ministry and some...estate sale?" Lucius tone of voice made it clear exactly what he thought of that idea.

"I would," Draco said. "I won't deny that the idea of losing everything doesn't upset me, but I love Harry and would give it all up for him."

Harry smiled, a pleasant hum thrumming through him. Lucius sighed. "Draco, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this--"

"Don't," Draco warned. "If you continue in this, Harry and I will leave regardless of what protection the Manor gives us."

"Do it and I will disinherit you, Draco," Lucius hissed.

Draco sighed. "Father--"

"Sit down and discuss this, Draco," Lucius offered. "We may be able to come to an agreement that will appease us both."

Harry frowned. That didn't sound good. He tried to hear anything else, but couldn't. A silencing ward or spell must have been cast. He left for the sitting room. "Narcissa. I'm sorry I'm late."

She waved to the seat opposite her and began to pour the tea. "It's fine. The house elves informed me that my husband and son were having a conversation. I assume you were distracted."

Harry sat nervously, caught out on his eavesdropping. "Well, it's just--"

"I know my husband, Harry," she said. "I'm afraid he's being rather stubborn no matter how I plead with him to let Draco live his life how he wishes to. I approve of you as you make Draco so very happy. However, Lucius will not be swayed."

"I suppose he thinks this is more important than Draco's happiness," Harry muttered.

Narcissa hummed. "Draco's happiness is important to Lucius. Just not as important as keeping with tradition."

At least half the howlers Harry and Draco had gotten were about the wrongfulness of two men together. While homosexuals were not visible in the Wizarding World, there were slowly being accepted. The recent amendment to inheritance laws was an excellent example of that. Nevertheless, many traditional wizards and witches were trying to have the law repealed, claiming that heirs who chose to defy nature would only weaken the family line and the Wizarding World.

"Would Lucius really disinherit Draco?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He might," Narcissa mused. "More likely he would find a way to force Draco to accept his idea of tradition."

Harry sighed. "If I knew--"

"You what, Harry?" Narcissa asked. "Wouldn't have fallen in love with my son? Wouldn't have announced your relationship to the Wizarding World?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I just hate this."

Narcissa put her cup down and put her hand over his. "Whatever my husband does, do not ever think of leaving Draco. He loves you and you have made him happier than I could have ever hoped to see him. I am proud to consider you my son-in-law. Am I clear?"

Harry blushed and half smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mother," she chided. "Or Narcissa if you prefer. But never ma'am or Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry nodded.

~~~

Harry smiled at Draco when he finally joined Harry in bed. "Hey. Missed you--where have you been?"

Draco shrugged. "Talking with my father." He bit his lip and sighed. "We need to talk."

Harry frowned and set aside the book he'd been reading. "That doesn't sound good."

Draco sat across from Harry and the bed, on the window seat and licked his lips. He leaned forward and shook his head. "My father...he...well, he's been pushing me toward a pureblood witch."

Harry nodded grimly. "I know. I might have overheard you talking?" He added the last shyly, but unwilling to hide it.

"Then you know," Draco said. "Good."

Harry swallowed hard and rubbed his hands together. "I hate the idea of you losing your family's land and home."

Draco was quiet and Harry looked around their room and then out the window where the peacocks were resting for the time. "I always imagined raising children here," Draco admitted softly. "At least three. I didn't care if they were boys or girls. I just...wanted to have children to share this place with. Show them the hidden corridors and teach them about magic in the library and how to nick food from the kitchens while the elves were distracted."

Harry could see it, too. He could also see how Lucius wanted it. "What did your father say? He said you could come to an agreement."

Draco chuckled weakly and laced his fingers together behind his neck. "His compromise was that I marry a pureblood witch and keep you on the side."

"Hide?" Harry shook his head. "Jump back fifty years. Some compromise."

Draco held out his hands helplessly as he sat back. "I know. But that's what he's offered."

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked. "So long as there are heirs--"

"On his terms or nothing," Draco said. "His."

"So what do we do?"

"I...don't know."

~~~

_One Week Later_

"You're what?" Harry asked. Something hot was growing in his chest and his magic was crackling just under his skin. 

"Getting married," Draco said tonelessly. "To Astoria, as a matter of fact."

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. "How is this a plan? This is exactly what your father wants!"

"Of course," Draco agreed. "He is the head of the family and what he says is what I have to do."

Harry seethed. "Why?"

Draco blinked. "Excuse me?"

There was nothing in Draco's voice or in the way he was standing. Nothing to indicate that they were anything more than friends. Or less. "Why do you have to do what your father says?"

Draco looked confused. "Why? Because he's the head of the family. His word is law in the family."

"You never cared before," Harry argued.

Draco stiffened. "Of course I didn't. I was being stupid, however, and refused to see what's proper and right. An heir to a family like this does not belong gallivanting around with another man or live away from the family home."

"I suppose you're going to quit your job as well?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Draco admitted. "But Father is working on securing me a position in the Ministry as an aide to a politician so I can learn what I need to when I become head of the family."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "This isn't you, Draco. Just last week you were assuring me that we would figure out a way to stop this idea of your father's. Last week, you were ready to be disinherited if it meant that you could be with me."

Draco wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction. "I remember, but it doesn't matter. I have a duty to the family name and to my father. If you don't like it, leave. You are welcome to stay, of course, until you find a new flat. But it might be better if you leave. After all, I highly doubt that Astoria would be pleased to know that we let people like you stay here."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me? What do you mean, people like me?"

Draco sniffed. "You know. _Homosexuals_." He said the word as though it somehow cursed him as he said it.

Harry growled. "You're one of them."

"I may have thought myself like that, but I knew it was wrong," Draco said. "Perhaps it was your fault."

"What?"

Draco shrugged. "As I said, it might be better if you left."

Harry's muscles froze. "Left?" Draco nodded and Harry growled. "If I leave, I won't be back."

Draco nodded. "Fine."

"Fine? Just 'fine'?!" Harry shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck happened, but whatever it was, I hope you're happy and will be happy with it, Draco. I fucking hope your future wife will know why you'll never get it up for her." Harry stormed out to the second floor where their--Draco's bedroom was.

Angrily, he packed his bags, ignoring how his things were somehow getting drops of water on them. 

"Mr. Potter?" Narcissa called. She stepped into the room, elegant as always. Harry could see in his mind a portrait of the future family--Lucius and Narcissa, Draco and his wife, a little boy. 

"Narcissa," he greeted. He continued to pack.

She sat on a chair with a sigh. "I am not quite sure what has changed Draco's mind, but you can trust that I heartily disapprove of it."

He closed his eyes and paused in folding a shirt. "Forgive me, but it's not much comfort to hear that."

She was silent for a long moment. "Harry, love, I would like you to know that if I thought it would do anything, I would leave with you now. However, I will be able to do much more work staying here."

He turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I am sure that my husband has done something and I will find out what," she said. "I promise you that."

"It won't do any good," Lucius purred. Harry turned to the doorway and glared. Lucius smirked. "I haven't done a single thing other than finding in Draco the part of him that wishes to do what he knows is right."

Harry put the last of his things in his suitcase. "For once you've won, Malfoy. I'm sure you're pleased." Harry gave a polite nod to Narcissa who looked torn between tearful and fury and he started for the door.

Lucius barred his path with a firm arm across the doorway. "Do not come near my family again, Mr. Potter. Draco has made his choice and I will demand your respect for it."

Harry glared. "Be assured you will never see me again. I am never coming back here and never seeing Draco again."

~~~

_December_

Harry groaned when he woke up. As he was stretching, Ron came into the living room with two steaming cups. "You need to get your own place."

Harry rubbed his neck and arched his back, trying to ease the aches. "If you had a better sofa--"

"Oh, it's fine for a night or two," Ron admitted. "It's just not made for an extended guest."

Harry flushed and took one of the cups. "Sorry."

Ron sighed. "I don't mind, Harry. Honestly. Neither does Hermione. But you have to admit, grown man sleeping on his best friends' sofa for a few months doesn't give him the best credit."

Harry sighed. "I know." He sipped at the tea, minding its heat. "I'll look for my own place after the holidays."

Ron drank his tea, somehow not caring for the heat. "What's stopping you?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you found your own place yet?"

Harry flushed. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but Hermione had dragged it out of him the other day. He wondered why she hadn't told Ron, but maybe she was hoping if he had to repeat it, it would force him to move on. The only problem was, he didn't want to. His dream last night was proof of that--a memory of him and Draco, just before they'd come out as a couple. They'd spent the day at a farmer's market and came home laughing, drunk on love and each other. Harry had kissed him the hallway, uncaring of who saw them, and hours had followed of slowest, hottest, most tender love making Harry had ever experienced.

He sometimes hated September, simply because that was when the public's eye had been drawn to them and drawn out of Lucius an invitation for them to move into the manor. It wasn't September's fault, of course, but Harry couldn't help himself. He had resolved that he would never get married in September if it could be cruel enough for one little thing.

"Draco," he told Ron.

Ron hummed. "Did you read the Prophet yesterday?"

"Of course not," Harry said. He'd cancelled his subscription when the first editorial had been printed about homosexuality. Again, that had been in September. Before Harry, the subject had never been printed. Celebrities and high profile public figures were carefully discrete with their private lives. Harry, though, hadn't cared. Still, when the first editorial had been printed with several approving commentaries, he refused to keep up with such ridiculous ideas. From what he understood, the topic had become something of a day to day subject in the newspaper--editorials for or against, protests, couples coming forward. 

It was nice in an odd sort of way. Harry liked it because he was finally in the papers for something good and something he could get behind. He disliked it because it meant that he was in the public's front eye again.

"Seems that the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding was called off," Ron said. He nodded at the paper that had been left on the coffee table. "No one knows why, but Astoria was seen leaving the Manor Monday in tears."

"Tears?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "No idea, mate. But she's gone."

"Maybe she cheated?" Harry offered.

"Who knows? Either way, today's paper has several families offering to make an alliance with the Malfoys," Ron explained.

"Wouldn't they keep that quiet?" Harry asked.

Ron chuckled. "You're kidding, right? The wedding was between two popular, traditional families. A symbol of how certain people think we should all be behaving. Some families want in on that kind of thing and want it known where they stand."

Harry rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache brewing. "I hate all this."

"Don't," Ron said. "Mum's over the moon because she finally gets to meet Charlie's partner. He was scared to bring him home before because he never knew where our parents stood on the subject--it isn't something anyone talks about, you know? No one offered to discuss it and Charlie was scared of mentioning it. But when you came out, Mum told all of us she didn't care and that if any one of us needed to admit the same thing, it wouldn't matter. She'd love us the same."

Harry half smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah," Ron said. "And hey, maybe Charlie will know a few lads to introduce you to."

"I don't think I'm up for anything like that just yet," Harry hedged.

"I don't mean right now," Ron said. "Later. I know you're still heartbroken over Draco, but maybe in the future."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry muttered quietly.

Ron slapped him on the back and stood. "Now how about some breakfast?"

~~~

As they were sitting down to dinner, someone knocked. Hermione waved Ron back into his seat. "I'll get it." Harry and Ron continued debating the last Quidditch match, neither expecting any company or caring much--there had been a goal in the game that neither could agree on.

"Hello--Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione said.

Harry, wide eyed, dropped his silverware. He stood and practically ran to the sitting room. Hermione looked over at Harry as Narcissa entered the flat, looking both out of place and yet also comfortable. She was smiling at Hermione. "Thank you, dear. I had hoped for a private word with Harry?"

Hermione shut the door and nodded. "Of course. Uh, would you like anything to drink?"

Narcissa shook her head and Hermione left, shooting Harry a nervous look. Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Hello."

"Hello," she said. She sat primly on one of the chairs. "I trust you've heard?"

"About the wedding?" Harry licked his lips nervously. "Yeah. What happened?"

She smiled. "Lucius. In a way. Did you know he excelled in spellwork when we were at Hogwarts? Top of the class." Harry wondered at the change in topic, but listened. "He created a few useful spells in his time. There was one, however, that he was commissioned to create. Just recently, in fact. Several old families are concerned for their future children, worried about the changing political climate that allows homosexuals to live in peace. They turned to Lucius and he took to the task with vigor. I had wondered why he had been in such high spirits when Draco and you moved to the Manor. 

"It was not proper, but I found his diary and read it. He tested his new spell on Draco--as you could tell, it worked. Much like the Imperious, the spell forces the subject to bow to the will of the caster. However, unlike the Imperious, it relies on the subject to want to bend to the will of the caster. That is, Harry, it does exactly what Lucius said it would. It calls to the part of the subject that wishes to listen to the caster, to do what they have been told is right and what is wrong."

Harry remembered vaguely Lucius saying something like that. "Have you--"

"Of course I've reported it," Narcissa said. "The Aurors have made the spell public--Lucius gave it to several families who have recently announced impending marriages. Already, one young woman has come forward with information that she may have been put under it."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand, though. How would the subject know they were not acting to their own will?"

"Because they go against their nature," Narcissa explained. "They will want to please the caster because a part of them wishes to. However, it may no longer be what they wish to do. It may, in fact, be something they no longer do. The mind battles against that."

Harry nodded. "Right."

"Draco came to me in confusion a month ago," Narcissa continued. "Which is how I knew to look for Lucius' diary. I gave it to the Aurors and an investigation began. It was an intrusion, one that I preferred to not go through one again, but I allowed it to give Draco back his life. A counter spell was crafted and Draco was finally released a few days ago."

"When the wedding was called off," Harry said.

"Yes. Astoria was understandably upset--I believe she had come to care for Draco. However, it could not be helped."

Harry sighed. "Good. That's...good."

"Harry. I know what Draco said to you the day you left the Manor. All of his words were the work of the spell. He never believed you and he were wrong in your love. Never." She sat back in the chair. "Lucius is awaiting a trial. The Wizengamot have to first decide the severity of the spell before they can decide on a fitting punishment for him. He is in a Ministry holding cell at present."

Harry cleared his throat. "And Draco?"

She smirked. "Moping. Wondering how to apologize to you, if at all."

"Which is why you're here."

"To tell you, yes."

Harry thought it over. He did want to see Draco again, but he couldn't get his last words out of his head. He started when Narcissa covered his hand with hers. "Harry, come back. Please. I would appreciate it more than you could realize. Draco would love to see you."

~~~

Harry knocked on the door and Draco turned. His eyes widened and he stood. "Harry."

Harry smiled softly. "Draco."

Draco looked Harry up and down, eyes soft. "I--you're here."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. I am."

Draco began to smile, but it left quickly and he looked away. "I wouldn't think you would want to see me again."

Harry stepped into the room and as close to Draco as he could without jumping his former lover. A few days of thinking had Harry deciding that so long as Draco was apologetic about his words, he would take Draco back. "Of course I do."

"But you said if you left, you wouldn't come back." 

"I did, that's true. But that was before I knew what your father had done."

Draco closed his eyes. "There was a time when I believed it, though. It took me several years to realize that it was not wrong to love another man."

"But you knew. You did. You never looked guilty when we were together."

"No, I wasn't. I was happy, Harry. With you." Draco looked at Harry, wistful and wanting. "You made it feel amazing."

"What felt amazing?"

Draco flushed. "Love."

"Because it is."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have--what I said. God, I've missed you."

Harry smiled and closed the last distance between them. "Missed you, too."

Draco hesitantly reached out and entwined their fingers together. "I still love you."

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on Draco's. "Never stopped loving you."

Draco clucked his tongue. "Stop repeating everything I say."

"Will it get you to kiss me?" Harry asked.

"Never ask me again if you can kiss me, Harry. Promise me?"

Harry lifted his head and cupped Draco's cheek. "Promise. Now and forever."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry, soft and slow. Little touches and brushes that had Harry gasping for breath. "Don't ever leave me," Draco whispered between kisses. "Don't ever."

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," Harry whispered back.

"Good." Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's neck and pulled him in for a deep, burning kiss. "Love you."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Try to remember the kind of September / When life was slow and oh, so mellow. / Try to remember the kind of September / When grass was green and grain was yellow. / Try to remember the kind of September / When you were a tender and callow fellow. / Try to remember, and if you remember, / Then follow... / Try to remember when life was so tender / That no one wept except the willow. / Try to remember when life was so tender / That dreams were kept beside your pillow. / Try to remember when life was so tender / That love was an ember about to billow. / Try to remember, and if you remember, / Then follow... / Deep in December, it's nice to remember, / Altho' you know that snow will follow. / Deep in December, it's nice to remember, / Without a hurt the heart is hollow. / Deep in December, it's nice to remember / The fire of September that made us mellow. / Deep in December our hearts should remember, / And follow...


End file.
